You're In My World Now!
by Kidori Fox
Summary: When I meet up with Shadow the Hedgehog in the real world weird things are bound to happen. The chaps are short but there are alot. Maybe a little KnuckRouge. Mostly ShadDana!
1. Chapter 1

Author's rants

Kidori: Hey there everybody! Kidori here bringing you another humorous and slightly romantic tale about me and Shads here

Shadow: By slightly humorous she means completely random idiocy and by slightly romantic she means-

**SHA-WANG!**

(Gets hit in da head with a blugder)

Kidori: Be quiet Shadow, God he's such a pain, anyways here's the fic

Shadow: (Still unconscious)

Disclaimer:

Kidori: I don't own SEGA or Smirnoff

Shadow: annd you shouldn't be drinking it either

* * *

Chapter 1: They came in the night

Well I was just chillaxing in front of the tv some Friday night, Parents were out, brother partying at some crazy college party getting drunk as hell, and me I was watching some reruns of Billy and Mandy with an open bottle of Smirnoff in one hand and the remote in the other (so what if I'm 14! My parents shouldn't keep the stupid things in the conveniently chilled in the fridge!) "Man I have seriously gotta stop drinking this stuff" I said looking down at the half empty bottle of beer. A roar of thunder was heard outside the house telling me that there was a storm brewing outside. Checking the news I saw that there was a hurricane warning in effect "Damn hurricane season I muttered flipping to the AUX channel I turned on my Game Cube and started playing Sonic Heroes.

After watching the intro I thought to myself 'Man Nintendo seriously screwed up the game or something it just got way to shiny and they definitely talk to much' After playing a couple of hours as Team Dark (My favorite team of coarse) I was in the special stage Act 7 and was about to grab the red chaos emerald when a huge bolt of lightning hit the power lines right in front my house causing the lights to immediately shut off. "Of coarse that was going to happen" I growled between my teeth. I looked up and saw that the tv was still on along with my G Cube, slightly freaked out. I tried turning off the tv but it didn't work the same thing happened the G Cube. I backed away slowly from the screen and then turned and ran upstairs into my room and shut the door. Soon after I began to doze mostly because it was 3:00 am, I checked the clock, make that 4 am in the morning. Little did I know that something unexpected was going on with my sonic game downstairs.

The light on the screen grew brighter and several figures appeared in the room. After the light disappeared the figures stood stupefied a voice broke the silence "Sonic where are we?" A young voice"Noooo idea" a voice said back "Erg its so dark I can barely see anything!" a nasely voice said in excitement"I can see just fine" a female voice said "umm that's because you're a bat" A dark voice said "Sonic! Sonic! Where are you?" a girlish voice called out in frantic "Please calm down miss Amy" a high but soft-pitched voice said in concern "Froggy!" A very fat figure called out, the red figure beside him sweatdropped "Why don't we try and figure out where we are instead of wasting are time talking…or listing to music" the creature with a horn said looking over at a large scaly creature "That seems logical" a robotic voice said "Alright people" the blue figure said clapping his hands together "let's see what we can do"

* * *

Kidori: Awight! I managed to finish a chapter, that's my good deed of the day 

Shadow: How is that a good deed?

Kidori…I dunno

Shadow: Anyway anyone who can identify the unknown voices IN ORDER gets this link to a website filled with Sonic songs from different games.

Kidori: Now don't forget to review!

Shadow: Or no website for you!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unexpected Visitors

I woke up a little…off as usual, you know the horrible breath you wake up to, slightly messy hair, and of course my least favorite the dried drool plastered on one side of my cheek. Stumbling over into the upstairs bathroom I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth thourohly, and combed my abnormally long hair (as in Kaname long.) I was finally able to start the day. I had managed to put on a bra and polka dot panties when I heard a crash downstairs. Cali the Calico if you knocked over mom's china plates again I swear!" I quickly threw on a robe not bothering to tie it since it was just my cat I put my feet into my slippers and rushed downstairs my long hair flying loose behind me. "Cali what are yo-" I stopped short several familiar characters were in my kitchen apparently eating breakfast they all looked up at me as I stared back at them an awkward silence followed "You-you're-" I stuttered "Hey uh hi sorry but, I'm Shadow and we sorta appeared here and might be here awhile"

Yea, that… uh… that definitely did it.

"EEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed then I fainted. Last thing I remembered was someone strong picking me up.

"Ummm is she dead?" Charmy asked poking me"No stupid she just fainted!" Rouge said "I guess I would freak out too if strange creatures appeared in my house eating my food" Amy suggested. Big, who had completely ignored what happened, just continued to shove large amounts of pancakes down his throat as Cream watched.

"I'll put her on the couch until she wakes up" Shadow said picking me up. "Well at least tie her robe together" Shadow looked over at Rouge "Maybe I don't want to" Shadow said smugly. That earned him a whack on the head from Amy and Rouge "What is wrong with you!"

As Charmy, Big, and Cream watched the "adults" fight over matters they couldn't understand one because two of them were still very young and Big, well Big's just stupid."Hey ya wanna watch tv?" Charmy asks "Sure!" Big, Cream, and Charmy then take off towards the tv room.

"Ohhh…what happened?" I asked no one in particular "Good you are awake" Omega said "Oh! Don't scare me like that Omega! "I will alert the others of your awakening" he said walking off. "…eh E-102 was still cooler" I layed back down and thought 'This is quite a lot to take I knew they existed in games of course but who knew they were real! Which means…that…Shadow…hee hee…' I tried to continue my thoughts but I was to giddy. I looked down at myself and realized that I wasn't wearing anything but my bra and panties "oh crap how long have I been like this!" I ran upstairs and quickly pulled out a plaid blue mini skirt cough and a sky blue baby T. Then I put on some white socks and a sky blue scarf put on half way so my hair could stick out in the front. I looked at myself in the mirror "perhaps the mini skirt is a bit much….nahh! hee hee!" I slid down the bannester and did a backflip at the end into the living room 'kinda regretting wearing a mini skirt now' I thought.

I followed the sounds of voices into the tv room and found everyone talking but they all stopped as soon as I walked into the room "He-Hello" They blinked which made me a little nervous but than Sonic came up to me "Hey there thanks again for letting us stay over while we try to figure out how to get back home" I smiled "We also get to mooch of you for awile" He said slinging an arm around my shoulder "Oh we'll see about that" I said giving him a smug smile "Oh wait my parants can't find out about this they'll totally kill me, or worse!" Suddenly the phone rang

Phone Call

"Yo" I answered "Hiiii Hooonneeeyy!" "Mom!" "I'm just calling to let you that your and father and I have won a free trip to Japan!" "What! How?" "Well at the party there was a game going on and if you made the best meal using squid you win an all expense paid trip to Japan!" "So are you coming home now?" "Oh no our flight leaves in 10 minutes so I wanted to say bye now" "Wait but what about-" "It's already taken care of we'll be sending you money every Monday, it should last for about a week including weekends!" I sweatdroped "Alright mom have a safe trip" "Say goodbye to your brother for me, bye!" "Wait mom I-" but she had already hung up

End Phone Call

"Damn she hung up" I said putting the phone down "What's wrong?" Vector asked "Oh nothing, at least I won't have to worry about my parents finding out about you guys" Oh crap!" I said slapping my forehead "What now?" Knuckles asked "My brother will be back soon I'm sure. **WHAT AM I GONNA DO?** I started to run around franticly as the others watched "**oh no, oh no, oh no, oh n-" **I ran into Shadow and fell back, he stood unmoving and smirked "stop spazzing we'll figure something out" He helped me up. Feeling slightly embarrassed I looked down but then looked up again "your right, but we shouldn't worry about it" I said waving my hand back and forth "Um, we aren't the ones worried" Tails said "Whatever, maybe we should try and find a way to get back home" Rouge suggested "Hmm, Tails!" I called out "Yeah?" "Can you figure out a way to get back to your world?" "…Well from what I can tell we came out of your game consul so with a few adjustments I should be able to open a portal back to our world, but I'll need some supplies" I thought for a second "Ok then, Rouge?" "Ya?" "I need you to do me a favor, I need you to steal some parts for Tails" "Why should I?" She said pouting "…sooo you can get home? Why else?" "Oh" Sighing I turned to Omega "They might need help, could you go with them Omega?" "Affirmative" Omega said saluting me. "Good" "Heyyy!" I turned around "What about us?" Amy whined I stared at her, she stared back, staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrreeeee "Are you two getting anywhere with this?" "….not really" Amy said "How 'bout this, Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow, Espio, and I will go out while Amy and Vector watch the bra- er, I mean kids…and Big" I said pointing to the tv room "Go? Go out where?" Knuckles "And why do we have to watch the kids…and Big?" Amy and Vector whined in unison. I rolled my eyes "1. Since you guys could be here awhile I thought you might wanna get to know your surroundings so you don't get lost…Sonic you don't have to come with us you can roll around at the speed of sound, I'm sure you've got places to go and rainbows to follow….snicker" The others looked at me strangely "2. We don't need little kids tagging along in case we go to some restaurant and well, Big is a retard" Big's voice is heard from the tv room "This show is boring I'll change the channel" He said in his slow-stupid voice "Big, that's my antenna" Charmy said "I know its not working, maybe it needs new batteries" Charmy and Cream sweatdropped. Everyone turned there heads back to me "Ok then" Amy sighed. "Cool, come on Shadow" I grabbed Shadow's hand "let's go"

Amy and Vector watched the 5 leave "You don't think…" Amy started "She likes…" Vector finished "Nahhh!"

* * *

Kidori: You know forsome reason the story undermy story has the same title as mine, So trust me I didn't steal it, It's only a coincidence

Shadow: That's just freaky

Kidori: But I will change it, I didn't really like the title anyway

Shadow: Review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Downtown Mayham

As the group headed downtown Shadow looked down at his hand which was still held by the girls' "You're still holding my hand you know" He said looking at me. I let go immediately "Oh uh s-sorry about that" He just smirked "So we never learned your name did we?" Sonic said "Oh I never said my name? Well I'm Dana Tamarine, but just call me Dana" I said spun around and winked gracefully. sweat drop "Uhh what's with the pose?" Knuckles asked "SHUT UP! That's how I introduce myself!" I yelled at him "Ok whatever you say"

As we began passing people they noticed us and began whispering "Oh no" I said "What is it?" Espio said "I forgot, see I think people will think it really strange for a chameleon, 2 hedgehog's, and an echidna to be walking around in Washington D.C" Suddenly a little girl jumped up and yelled "Hey everyone look it's Sonic the Hedgehog! And that other fake hedgehog!" "What did she say!" Shadow growled "No time for that let's go!" I said as people turned to looked at us. As we were chased through the streets the police were soon on our tail "This is getting ridiculous" I mumbled "I don't understand, this never happened to us in our world" Sonic said "Hello different world different rules" I said as we ran into a park "Ok I think we are safe… for now" I said catching my breath "We seem to be very well known in this world" Shadow said sitting down on a bench "Well yeah, ever since 1991 Sonic has existed and as years went by and new characters were added he has become an idol to many, but has been recently overshadowed by the infamous Shadow the Hedgehog. You've even had your own show's, in different languages as well"

"You seem to know a lot about us" Shadow mused. I suddenly became embarrassed "Oh well, you see-" I looked down. Shadow came up to me "Don't be embarrassed, I don't mind having an admirer" His words almost made me faint "Shadow, stop teasing Dana she obviously likes you and your just getting her hopes up" Knuckles said I snapped out of it "Are you saying I'm not attractive!" I yelled. He stepped back "No that's not what I'm saying at all!" Knuckles yelled back at me "Are you saying I can't be sexy!" I yelled Knuckles was caught in something he couldn't get out of "Wha-! What the hell are you talking about!" "Well maybe I should show you then" I said walking toward him "Stay away from me you crazy human!" Knuckles yelled "Then say it! Say I'm sexy then!" "No way!" He yelled "Say it, now!" I said in a scary dark voice "Y-you're sexy" He muttered "I'm sorry I didn't hear that" I said "I said you're sexy!" Knuckles yelled embarrassed. The other's burst out laughing "There, now that wasn't so hard was it?" I said patting his head. He grumbled in response. "Man, I don't think any girl has been able to that before" Sonic said rubbing underneath his nose "Well I'm maybe one of those special types" I grinned "Well you certainly are something" Espio said"What's that supposed to mean?" I said raising an eyebrow. Espio just whistled.

"Alright let's go back to your place before people find out where we are" Sonic said walking off. We followed him until I noticed was looking at something. "Hey Shodow what'cha doing?" I said trying to see what he was holding. He abruptly turned around and hid whatever he was holding behind his back "Nothing let's go" he said walking forward, Ishrugged andturnedto follow the other's.

Shadow stared at the white lily he was holding and sighed

* * *

Shadow: ...What-was-that?

Kidori: Wat? I can't be silly once in awhile?

Shadow: I pity Knuckles

Kidori: You're just jealous

Shadow: What was with that white lily thing?

Kidori:Oh, you'll find outsoon


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Things begin to get crazy

Soon we arrived back at my house, after once again being chased by the public. "Hey guys welcome back!" Amy said walking over to us "We just saw you guys on the news!" Cream said pointing to the tv. "Wat?" I said. Vector turned up the volume "Just earlier today a girl accompanied by a black hedgehog and a blue hedgehog along with a hot pink chameleon, and what appeared to be a red porcupine were in the streets of Washington D.C" The news lady announced "I'm an echidna! Not some stinking porcupine!" Knuckles yelled at the tv "Terry has more on the story, Terry?" The picture switched to a guy wearing a chinchilla costume. We all started freaking out "**What the flip!**" I cried out "Thank you Georgette, just 10 minutes ago there have been reports of strange creatures walking the streets. I am about to interview someone who has claimed to have seen them, is this true?" A little girl wearing corduroys and a white shirt underneath grabs hold of the microphone. "Hey it's that little girl who called me a fake hedgehog!" Shadow said pointing at the T.V. "Wow you mean she could tell just by looking at you?" Sonic said. Shadow shot him a death glare "Shush you two" I said putting a finger to my lips

"Yes mister it's true I saw Sonic, Shadow, Espio, and Knuckles walking around! It was super crazy!" The camera turned back to Chinchilla man "You heard it folks, fictional game characters live among us. Right now people are on the alert and trying to find these creatures. "We at News 12 plan to keep you posted on this event as the search for Sonic continues!"

I flipped off the T.V and sat down on the couch in frustration "Gi geh geh" was all I muttered under my breath. "What was with that chinchilla guy?" Charmy asked "It must've been some weirdo human thing" Knuckles said. "Forget the chinchilla man!" I yelled "There are people coming to get you guys, who knows what they will do to you!" I said. "Most likely open us up to see what are insides look like and experiment on us" Shadow said with a bored tone of voice "Just like in the Matrix" Amy pointed out "Ahhhgh! I don't want people poking my brain!" Charmy began freaking out "What brain?" Vector asked. As Charmy proceeded to beat Vector over the head with an expired baguette I sighed with frustration and pity "Don't worry about it they're always like this, I'll make sure they don't get themselves killed…or probed" Shadow reassured me "Thanks" we smiled at each other for a few seconds until a ballistic flying baguette hit me in the face knocking me out instantly. (When those things expire they can really hurt!).

"Dana! Are you OK? Speak to me!" Shadow grabbed me and shook me back in forth to no avail. "Sorry 'bout that, went a little crazy there" Charmy said putting a hand behind his head. "**I'll give you crazy!**" Shadow screamed picking up the baguette and chasing Charmy around the house. Everyone else sweat dropped "Things are beginning to get a little crazy around here" Sonic said watching the scene "**AAHHH! Somebody help me!**" "**Get back here you twerp!"**

* * *

Kidori: See funny is better

Shadow: Chinchilla man?

Kidori: Yup

Shadow: You don't even know what a chinchilla is!

Kidori: That may be true but that won't stop people from reviewing!

Shadow: And where is Tails and the other's?

Kidori: Don't worry you'll here from them in the next chapter


	5. Tanks Alot!

Chapter: Thank You

Kidori: This isn't really a chapter it's just meant for thank you's

Shadow: We would like to thank some of the first people who reviewed this random fic

Shadowkiller27: Even though Shadow is a little nervous of your name I appreciate the very nice review you sent

Shaddiesgirl101: No, I don't think I'll continue…just kidding of coarse I'll continue!

cutsipie: Oh yeah! I forgot wat chinchilla's look like, so kawaii!

Voltra the Lively: Yes, we are indeed in lurve but Serena watever you do don't use an expired French baguette.

Kidori: I'm still tired from my weekend at the Katsucon 12 but don't worry I'll try and get another chap up soon .


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaima: I do not, and never will own Best Buy

Chapter 5: A Trio of Thieves

As we tried to sort out the ensuing chaos somewhere on the other part of town Tails, Rouge, and Omega were standing at the entrance of a Best Buy. They were each wearing a pair of shades and Tails and Rouge were each holding a pistol. "Are your weapons loaded?" Tails asked, he was sorta like the leader of the group. "Affirmative" Omega answered "Watches synchronized?" Rouge checked her watch and Omega checked his universal clock "_Yosh_" Rouge answered. Tails smirked "Then let's do this".

The trio burst through the front doors and began shooting up every thing in sight. People screamed in panic and some dropped to the ground covering there heads. "Everybody get on the ground now!" Tails yelled at the top of his voice and shot of a few rounds in the air. "Now if you all wanna live through today then you better not say a WORD or you'll have bullet lodged in da side of your head!" While Tails made sure no one tried to escape or call for help, Rouge and Omega were going around gathering items from the shelves. "Hey, uh, Omega where do we stash this stuff?". Rouge said struggling to carry the items. Omega pressed a button and his chest plate opened up revealing some free space. Impressed, Rouge placed the items inside. "Is there anything you can't do Omega?" He tapped a metal finger against his face "Well, I'm not to good at swimming" He said thoughtfully, Rouge sweatdroped.

"Hey! Are you guys almost finished back there!" Tails yelled from the other side of the store "We could go a little faster if we had some help!" Rouge yelled back "I'm the one making sure the police don't bust in here and arrest us dingbat!" Tails yelled getting pissed "What-chu you say, you freaky fox!" Rouge spat "Dammit Rouge!" Tails yelled.

As the two continued fighting the customers began getting restless "What's up with these three? Are they for real?" A high school girl said to her friend next to her "And what's up with there dorky costumes?" A boy farther away said. Rouge and Tails caught this last sentence "WHAT DID YOU SAY PUNK!" The two said in unison, the poor boy cowered under the help desk in fear.

Up 'till now Omega had been watching everything that had happened from afar when he remembered their time limit. "Hey guys, I think we should get going before-" As if on cue police sirens were heard from afar "Damn, someone must've gotten to a phone or something" Rouge said looking up "Just wait, I'll put a bullet through the birdie who sang" Tails said taking his gun off safety. The boy under the help desk began shivering with fear. Rouge put a hand out to stop him "No time for that, we gotta leave before the cops arrive. Let's go Omega".

The trio flew off just as the police pulled into the parking lot. As they left everyone ran out of the store, including the boy, watched them go. "What a buncha dorks" he said shaking his head back and forth, everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

Kidori: Woot! Another chap has passed me by!

Shadow: Good for you

Kidori: You know you could give me a hand here, I get tired too

Shadow: It's your story, not mine

Kidori:sigh: whatever, I knowit's a short chap but it'sone in the morning, I'm tired, and I wanna get up in time to see Sonic X

Shadow: I think it's a valentine special

Kidori: Goodnight ya'll!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Just Another Moment

Since we couldn't do much while Rouge and the others were gone I decided to get the others settled. Our house was pretty big but only had enough bedrooms for a limited amount of people.

"Which means" I announced "You all will have to room with one other person" They all looked up from what they were doing "Excusit?" Sonic said. I took out a clip board "I've already decided who you'll bunk with OK?". "Oh! I hope you bunked me with Sonic!" Amy said latching herself onto Sonic who desperately tried to get away

"Uh, no, listen up the bedroom doors have white boards hanging on them with your names on it. Vector you're with Tails" Vector just hummed "Knuckles is with Charmy". "What! No!" Knuckles exclaimed "Woo Hoo!" Charmy cheered. "Shadow" I paused "Hnn?" He looked at me "You're with Espio" I said "Oh" He looked disappointed, I smirked "Don't worry I'm in the room across from you" He smirked as well. "Aww" Knuckles began making kissing noises. Shadow and I glared daggers at him "Please, I know all about you and Rouge" I said "What! I don't like that batgirl" Knuckles retorted "She likes you a lot but your to busy worrying about your precious emeralds to notice" I said "And too stupid" Shadow added "Why don't you get off my back!" Knuckles shouted and stormed into his room Charmy right behind him.

"Annyway" I looked back at my clipboard "Amy you're with Cream" "Yayy!" Cream said hugging Amy, Amy giggled and led them into their room "I'm rooming with Rouge, Sonic you'll have to sleep downstairs" "That's cool" Sonic said waving his hand "Big, Omega's bunking with you" Big just sat there drooling staring at the wall. I waved a hand in front of his face, at first he didn't do any thing but then all of a sudden he bit down on my arm.

At first we all just stared at him, and then I screamed "Eww! Get it off me, get it off!" They just continued to stare as I ran around bumping into furniture dragging the fat cat with me "What the hell are you doing standing around! HELP ME!" They snapped out of it and grabbed Big by the tail "OK, on the count three pull." Shadow instructed from behind me "1, 2, 3!" On the third pull they managed to pull Big of my hand and I went flying backwards, right into the arms of Shadow.

I gasped, "I, um" I moved off of him. "I-I sorry" I said bowing my head apologetically "It's no big deal" He said brushing himself off. I stared at him blushing and he stared at me with his eyes half open. "Oh get a room" Knuckles said ruining the moment but before I could beat him over the head, Rouge, Omega and Tails crashed through the window "We're back!" Tails announced "Sorry about the window" Rouge said brushing glass off herself

"My window!" I said surveying the damage "Fugheda 'bout it, we got the things we needed" Tails said walking up to me. "That's right!" Rouge said putting on a happy face "We brought gifts for all!" She opened up Omega's chest and dumped all its contents onto the floor. It turned out they hadn't stole parts they needed for jumping dimensions but- "Notebooks, I-pod mini's, and digital camera's!" Sonic said "Oh my" Amy said

"I got this especially for you Knuckles" Rouge handed him a notebook and it had a background with her on it "Uh, well thanks Rouge" Knuckles said taking the gift "Don't mention it Knucky" They blushed

"What, is, this?" Tails said disbelievingly "I just couldn't help myself" Rouge said reverting back to her old self "It was all so shiny so I just had to steal them" Tails snarled with rage and stomped into Shadow and Espio's room "Uh, Tails your room is over there" I said pointing to the room next to the room he was in. He stormed out of there and into the other room.

"Come on people there's enough for all!" Rouge said "Sweet" Vector said picking up an I-pod mini. As soon as everyone was distracted with their new 'toys' I slipped Rouge a couple of diamonds from my mom's room "Pleasure doing business with you" Rouge said shaking my hand "Well, It would be a shame for you to leave soon" I said "Oh I know you just want a chance to spend some time with Shadow" Rouge said "H-hey!" I stammered. She winked "Don't worry, I'll help you"

* * *

Kidori: Things are progressing smoothly but the story has only just begun!

Shadow: Got any hints about what's gonna happen in the upcoming chapters?

Kidori: You know, i'm just making this up as I go

Shadow: I see

Kidori: But I'm pretty sure someone's gonna get stabbed repeatedly with a spork

Shadow:gulp:


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Introducing, Nina!

I was watching _The Gooneys_ on my video I-pod when I heard a knock at the door "I'll get it!" Charmy shouted from his room "No,wait!" I jumped him before he could get to the door "We can't let anyone see you guys, don't you remember what happened in chapter 4?" I tried to explain "Not really" He said with a grin. I sighed as the doorbell rang again "Just tell the others to hide OK?" "Aye, aye capitain" He saluted me and flew off to tell the others.

When I got up to answer the door I found my friend Nina standing in the doorway "Arigato Dana-chan!" She said cheerily "Oh Nina-chan welcome!" I looked back once to make sure everyone was hidden before I let her in "Your parents are gone too, I presume?" She said walking into the family room "Yeah, how'd ya know?" I said sitting down on the couch "Your parents invited my parents on their little trip as well, so I'm all alone" She cried "So, you wanna stay over here 'till they get back 'eh?" I said lowering my eyelids. She instantly cheered up "You betcha!" I groaned "Why now of all times?" She just tilted her head to the side "Oh yeah! Have you heard about that search for Sonic thing on the news? There are people out there with butterfly net's everywhere. Or so I've heard" She said. I lowered my head "Yes I know… Look, Nina… can you keep a secret?" She raised an eyebrow then smiled "Of course! We're pals for life, remember!" I looked up at her tiredly "Well, the other night-"

I was cut off though when Cream walked in "Hi Dana! I'm just gonna go outside to pick some flowers OK?" She opened the back door and went outside. There was a silence and I looked over at Nina who had then began to tremble "Nina?" She looked over at me still trembling and pointed the way Cream went "Wa-was th-that C-cream th-the R-r-r-abbit?" She said shakily "Yes, but please don't faint OK?" I said. She gulped and when she seemed to calm down she screamed, loud

"UWAAAAAA!" I tried to grab her to keep her from screaming but she ran away still screaming "What's going on? I'm trying to get a little nap here!" Knuckles came out wearing a nightcap and was holding a teddy bear. "Nani?" He saw Nina running straight for him "Knuckles look out!" I cried out "Gah! Yamete!" Nina ran into him causing him to fly through the air, crash through the roof and into the sky becoming a star in the distance "I'm blasting off agaaaain!" He cried out

She ran around in circles screaming afterward when suddenly a pillow flew through the air and hit her in the back of the head knocking her to the ground. Shadow stepped out of his room. "That, was getting annoying" I ran over to them "Thanks Shadow" He nudged her with his foot "Who is she anyway?" I dragged her over to the couch before I answered his question.

"Just one of my friends" Shadow looked back over at Nina. "I can tell". Suddenly she began to stir "Ow, my head" She said getting up "What happened" She asked me "You got whacked in the back of the head by Shadow." She turned and looked over at Shadow who just waved "Oh I see" She turned her head back around slowly "Oh OK then, I'm just gonna get a glass of water."

We both watched her walk towards the kitchen when she collapsed on the carpet, we just sweatdropped "Just help me drag her into my room OK?" I said grabbing her legs. He looked at me "Sorry but your on you're on your own" then headed back to his room "Wa-wait!" I called after him "Don't leave meee!"

* * *

**Somewhere in space**

Knuckles is floating past a space shuttle when an astronaut looks out his window "Ahh space, so vast and so mysterious I wonder if there really are other life forms out there"

Suddenly Knuckles hits the window causing his face to smush against the window. "What the-!" They stared at each other until the astronaut turned around and brought out his communicator "Houston, we have a problem" Knuckles drew back his fist "Problem this!" The astronaut turned back around "NO DON'T!"

"KER-SMASH!"

**5 minutes later**

Both astronaut and echidna are hurtling through space

"Way to go dumbass" the astronaut said "Shut up" Knuckles retorted

* * *

Kidori: OK I just wanted to say i'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but, I HAVE A LIFE TOO YOU KNOW!

Shadow OK, OK, just calm down alright?

Kidori: Sorry, by the way Nina is a real friend of mine I just changed her name a bit

Shadow: You should have asked her permission first though

Kidori: Oh, watever -.-


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Just Another Moment 2!

It was a beautiful day in May. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and the flowers were blossoming and I was gardening. "Wait a minute, why the hell am I gardening! I hate gardening!" I said stomping on a daisy. "Dana" I turned around and saw Shadow standing a little waysbehind me. "Oh Shadow! Um what are you doing here?" I asked timidly "I came to see you, of course" His tone had certain seriousness in it, almost bold. "I see…" I said blushing

When he came closer I noticed he was as tall as me! Before I had time to blink he was standing directly in front of me "S-shadow" I tried backing away when I found myself pinned against a tree 'Of course' I thought. Shadow then took hold of my hand and squeezed a little "Dana, I want to tell you something important" He said looking straight into my eyes. I blushed even more, if that was possible. "I have to tell you that I-" "BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!" Suddenly a loud annoying beeping sound cut him off "What! Say that again!" But the loud beeping kept me from hearing what he said

Then I woke up. Rubbing my eyes sleepily I turned to the source of the noise "OK OK" I said turning off my stupid alarm clock. I managed to get out of bed and change out of my pajamas and into a robe. Grabbing a towel, washcloth, and shower cap from my closet I headed towards my bathroom muttering "Damn alarm clock waking me up before the good part"

When I turned the corner I bumped into none other than, you guessed it, Shadow the Hedgehog. The stuff I was carrying dropped to the floor "Sorry about that" he said bending down to pick up the fallen objects. I snapped out of it "Oh wait let me" I said dropping down to the floor as well. As I reached for the wash cloth I touched a gloved hand instead "Oh!" I withdrew my hand quickly, a blush slowly spreading across my face. "Here" he said handing the cloth to me as soon as we both got up "Komenosai" I said bowing my head "Oh no its fine don't worry about it" As we continued in are own direction Shadow called back to me "Oh yeah and Dana?" He said turning around I stopped and turned around as well "Y-yes?" 'Oh no, what now' I thought nervously "By any chance…" He began "By any chance are you wearing anything under that robe of yours?" He said with a smirk.

There was a silence as I slowly began to realize what he had said. "Wh-why you, CONCEITED BASTARD!" I ran towards him in the means of beating him to a pulp "Oh crap!" he said then skated off with super Shadow speed "I didn't think she'd get so angry" He said with a laugh. Suddenly he heard a crash behind him "Wha-?"

I had smashed a table that was in my way and was running right behind him, my fury for revenge fueled my speed "I'LL KILL YOU!" I screamed pulling out a spork. "How the hell did you catch up to me!" he said trying to glide faster. I only ran faster, soon I was close enough and I grabbed him by his spikes "It was just a joke I'm sorry!" he cried out as I proceeded to stab him with the spork I was carrying. Suddenly I calmed down and let go of him "I forgive you Shadow" I said in a cheery tone "But if you ever do that again I will have to shove this spork down your throat and that wouldn't be very pleasant now would it?" I said in the same tone. He shook his from side to side in terror "OK then, I'm off to take a shower. Bye, bye!"

I skipped away humming _'Follow Me'_ to myself as Shadow just sat there trembling, possibly scared for life. Sonic then came out of his room heading for the kitchen when he spotted Shadow on the floor trembling, his eyes still wide with fright "Hey faker are you all right?" Shadow fliched showing signs of life. Sonicbegan poking him "Shadow?" 'poke' 'poke' "Shad?" 'poke' 'poke' 'poke'

* * *

Kidori: And from that moment on Shadow was terrified of sporks

Shadow: No I'm not! And why did you make me look like I'm some sorta hentai!

Kidori: Because I'm the authoress and if you don't shut up YOU'LL HAVE A SPORK LODGED IN YOUR BRAIN!

Shadow: 0.o

Kidori: Just kidding, review!

Shadow: Somebody help me! T.T

-Gets dragged away by Kidori-

* * *

Fun with Kidori!

Kidori: Sometimes I hold fun quizes about anything related to the Sonic crew. Here is today's quiz

Just a small fact I found out, can you get the right answer?

Shadow the Hedgehog is: A) 50 cm tall. B) 100 cm tall. C) Cake!

Kidori: Post your votes or no more chapters for awhile!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: I hate Mondays

It had been a couple ofweeks since Shadow and everyone else had arrived in my world and we were no closer to figuring out how to send them back their own world. Everyone was doing fine even so, everyone except Charmy.

"Incoming!" Charmy had once again been flying too fast and had lost control "Look out!" he screamed. Nina ducked as he soared by her head and continued bouncing off the wall. "CHARMY! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!" I yelled. He whizzed by Cream and Rouge and bounced off Big's stomach giving him even more speed. Big didn't even flinch. I went to the kitchen to go and find my aspirin.

"I have a feeling you have something to do with this Vector" Espio said ducking under a table. There was the sound of something expensive being smashed in the background, "Moms' good china!" I shrieked. "How do you know?" Vector said peeping out from behind a plant. "I'm a detective remember?" Espio said " Oh yeah…well I was bored and needed something to do, so I wanted to see what would happen if I fed him about 4 gallons of the stuff each day" Espio looked pissed "He's not your guinea pig!" A black and yellow blur caused them to duck and cover "WHOOO HOOOO!" Charmy spazzed.

"Alright I've had enough" I walked over to Amy and grabbed her hammer out of her hands "What the-" She exclaimed. I walked into the center of the room "Just let me borrow this for a moment" Suddenly Charmy came flying straight towards me "Look out!" Sonic and Shadow cried out at the same time. At the last second I swung the hammer with all my strength, the hammer connected with Charmy's face, sent him smashing through the already boarded up roof, and hurtling into space. "There goes another one" Nina said staring through the hole. "I thought Miss Amy was the only one with a swing like that" Cream said in shock "I should totally take her Hedgehog Hammering with me" Amy said with the same shocked expression on her face. (Kidori: from SA1, if anyone remembers )

I only let out a small 'hmph' as I walked back over to my room. Everyone quickly snapped out of it and went back to their activities. As I headed over to Rouge and mine's room Shadow stepped in my way. I looked down at him "yes?" He was only about 102cm counting his shoes and I was 117cm not counting my shoes, so there was only a 15cm difference between us. 'Maybe I can get Tailsu to make me some sorta shrink ray so I don't have to continue to look down at them' I thought to myself.

He took a breath before saying anything "You shouldn't do dangerous things like that, you could get hurt" he said in a serious tone "Yeah I know" I said not completely listening. He sighed "Just be a little more careful ok?" I closed my eyes and opened them again "I'm sorry, if I worried you" I walked past him and shut the door before he could say anything else. He stood there for a couple of seconds thinking before crossing his arms and leaning against the door. He smirked "That girl"

I sat on my bed 'Geeze, I can't believe he was actually thinking about my safety…' I fell over face down on my bed "Shadow the _hejjihoggu_" I muttered

**Somewhere in space**

"So hungry, need food" Knuckles groaned "Need meat..." the astronaut moaned. Knuckles and the astronaut had been floating for quite awhile and somehow had managed to stay alive. (Kidori: Maysbes they ate their shoes or somtin'? ;)

"Hey, whazzat?" the astronaut said pointing below them. Knuckles cracked open an eyelid to see something yellow and black flying at incredible speed toward them.

"HOLY MOLEY!"

Was allKnuckles got out before Charmy collided with them.

**A minute later**

"Thanks alot you guys, if I hadn't run into you I would probably beflying through space forever" All he got was stares from the other two."Guys?"They began drooling "W-why are you looking at me like that?" Charmyasked "Meeaatt" They said slowly as there drooling increased "Gah!" was all Charmy managed to saybefore they lunged at him. "Nooooooooo!"

* * *

Kidori:'_Tasha'_to all who voted and from what you can tellthe answer was B, 100 cm

Shadow: Not cake

Kidori: Like I said, the chapters are short but as soon as my spring break starts i'llupload a few more chaps

Shadow:Seriously what kind of answer is 'cake'? Baka fox.

Kidori: You mean baka _'fokkusu'_

Shadow: **-.-;**


End file.
